Scotland Yard's Best: A Game of Gods
by PaintingFlowers13
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are the best detectives in England. But when a evil man with magic on his side starts to kill innocent people for his own gain, will they be able to stop him in time? Sherlock Holmes AU Pairings: Tony/Pepper, Steve/Natasha Read and review :) Twelve percent made by JacklyinKarst... (She takes mild offence) Disclaimer: we own nothing!
1. Discombobulate

_Hey Guys! So this is a Sherlock Holmes AU with the avengers. Tony Stark is Sherlock Holmes, (Obviously) Steve Rogers is Watson, Natasha Romanoff is a version of Irene Adler, and Pepper Potts is a version of the land lady Mrs. Hudson (Just more badass) Hopefully you can guess who the other characters are, or figure it out through reasoning, but the others will be revealed in time. This is inspired by the Sherlock Holmes movie with RDJ and Jude Law :) Hope you enjoy! Rate and Review! _

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the road as Tony Stark sprinted down the cobble stone street. The tail of his coat flew out behind him, and his hair was becoming rather windswept. He could hear the roar of the Yard's carriages thundering along behind him and the scream of the horses. London's back alleys were nothing new to the world class detective, however being chased by an animated stone gargoyle was something new to everyone involved in this particular case. Nicolas Fury was driving the strange creature towards their trap while Stark acted as bait. He really hated being bait. A certain line of fence told the genius that he was nearing his destination, but the angry cackles of the green goblin like creature told him that he was running out of time.

"Stark! What the hell are you doing?" The voice of Captain Steve Rogers yelled. The heartthrob was waving frantically from behind a metal grate and running alongside him. Stark gave him a glance at first, than whipped his head around to look at him again.

"Rogers? Why are you on that side of the fence?" Tony demanded, still sprinting along. The ex-military captain looked over at the creature chasing him.

"Because this side doesn't have a gargoyle!" He called.

"What about the plan?" The gargoyle cackled again and Fury's carriage came to a screeching halt when a gate suddenly closed.

"You didn't tell me the plan remember?! You always withhold your plans from me! All you said was to be on Fourth Street tonight at midnight!" Steve pointed out, annoyed.

"Ah… so I did. However I was hoping you would instinctively choose the side I did. No matter." Stark puffed, slipping a pocket watch from his jacket as he ran. "Where's the Director gone to?"

"I believe he went to find a detour." Steve told him looking around at the retreating carriage.

"That could take all night." Stark complained. He returned the watch to his pocket and pulled out his pipe.

"You do realize that you're still being chased by that thing right?"

"All according to plan my dear Captain." A brick wall was quickly approaching both sides and Steve looked at his blood brother.

"You sure about that?" Tony winked and continued to run pell-mell at the bricks. At the last second however, he dropped to the ground and rolled back towards the monster. The beast did not have time to stop and crashed into the wall, shattering into different sized chunks of stone. Steve stopped to catch his breath and assessed the damages. "How did you know that would work?"

"An educated consideration of previous encounters of the beasts attack." He explained with a large smirk. Steve sighed and looked toward the heavens.

"In other words, you guessed. Stark, I swear, one of these days, you're going to get yourself killed." He said shaking his head.

"Of course I won't. On the rare occasion I am wrong, you'll always be there to yell at me then pull my ass from the fire."

"I'm really starting to wonder why I spend so much of my time with you." Steve groaned climbing over the grate.

"What you _should_ be wondering is who brought this monstrosity to life." Stark muttered, slipping a piece of the gargoyle into his pocket. Fury and his right hand man Phillip Coulson arrived, both toting shotguns.

"What in Sam hell happened here?" Fury demanded looking around at the stone scattered amongst the street with his left eye. The man had his right cut out after an unfortunate accident involving a rabid wolverine.

"Impeccable timing Fury. We were just about to call for a cleaning crew." Stark smiled cheekily. Fury narrowed his eye.

"Care to tell me why you shut that gate when we had almost had it?" He demanded as Coulson started to talk excitedly to Steve.

"Well if I hadn't it would have switched targets and you would be joining your other eye." Fury glared angrily but said nothing. Steve slipped away from Coulson and the pair left the matter to the police. After they had gotten out of ear shot, Tony smirked. "So what did the fan boy want this time?" Steve groaned and slapped a hand over his face.

"Lieutenant Coulson is a good man, but all he ever wants to talk about is my time in the war." Tony snickered and lit his pipe.

The flat was meticulously cared for and the meals were always hot and delicious. Rogers really had no clue how they managed to afford it, but the housekeeper had yet to kick them out which was something she threatened to do at least twice a day, so they must have been able to scrap together at least the rent. However, after spending two weeks straight shut up in the place, Steve had no clue how Stark managed a third week in solitary. As he opened the door to Stark's personal room, the stench of unwashed skin assaulted his nose.

"Ugh, how do you stand it?" Rogers asked, his eyes watering as he crinkled his nose in disgust. Tony poked his head out from a bundle of sheets and pillows.

"Rogers! So glad you're here! I am in the process of developing a new type of lamp that uses the energy from the sun!" He raved proudly. He held up a strange device that had a black panel on the top.

"Stark. How long have you been in here?" The brunette glanced around the room.

"A few days." He said uncertainly. Steve shook his head and ripped open the curtains. "AAAAHHH! Rogers, be gentle with me, please I- AAAAHHH!" Stark cried ducking back underneath the bundle of cloth.

"Don't be a baby." Steve snapped, opening the other blinds and cranked open every window in the room. "Here, come take the paper."

"Ugh, thank you." Stark crawled slowly out from under his mound of blankets and squinted at Steve in a typical matter. Steve smiled at his blood brother, clearing a space on his cluttered desk before situating himself on it. He picked up a small pile of hand written notes and crossed his partially dangling legs.

"It's been two months since our last case Stark. Don't you think it's time we found a new one?"

"I couldn't agree more Rogers. Give me riddles, give me work." Steve bit his lip to repress his laughter as he heard Stark tumble to the floor. He landed on his back and as he rolled over to crawl toward Rogers, Steve began going through the pile of cases.

"Alright. Hm… One Mrs. Townsend's three cats have escaped."

"Her niece took them for the weekend to Brighton." Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Alright… Ah! Mr. Illess has filed a missing report for his seventeen year old son."

"He's sleeping off a hangover in the basement of the Shield telegraph office." There was a quick knock at the door before it creaked open giving Stark a reason to interrupt his partner.

"There is only one case right now that intrigues me. The curious case of Miss Potts." Patricia Potts was a twenty five year old women with long red hair tied up in a bun. She was also the only person to ever manage serving Rogers and Stark for more than a week… In fact she lasted two whole years.

"I've watched the maid's comings and goings with interest and I must say her activities seem most… sinister." Patricia let out a small smile while rolling her eyes.

"Tea, Mr. Stark."

"Is it poisoned? Pepper." Patricia rolled her eyes again and began clearing his old dishes. She spotted Jarvis lying in the corner of the room, immobile.

"Stark what have you done to Jarvis?!" Pepper checked the terrier's pulse and sighed, shaking her head. She picked up her tray again and began to leave the room. "Great, he's killed the dog… Again."

"Actually Pepper, he is an American Staffordshire, not _just _a dog." Pepper gave him a look and continued on her way out. Stark went back to reading the paper as Steve watched him. He had been smiling throughout the entire conversation.

"Have you proposed yet?" Stark sat straight up and glared at his blood brother with a glare that rivaled a bats. Steve just smiled again and continued to look through the stack of cases.

"Propose? To Pepper? My lord, Rogers your Natasha has better manners." Steve started coughing and Stark sat back down with a satisfied smirk.

"She isn't _my _anything-"

"Yet." Steve looked heavenwards and sighed in annoyance. Steve read a particularly short case note and froze. Only when he had stayed so for over a minute did Stark bother turning.

"Something wrong Captain?" Steve looked up at him and the corner of his mouth hitched up slightly.

"Mr. Banner has sent you a calling card Stark. Again. And he says it's urgent."


	2. Not in Blood, But in Bond

_Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long, I just lost the inspiration haha Hope you enjoy this chapter! rate and review please!_

* * *

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers walked through the door to the coroner's office quickly, but not as quietly as Steve would've liked. The pair ended up at this particular office far more often than they should have, to begin with; and as the floor creaked under each of their footfalls, it was far more than Steve wanted. Stark didn't mind. He walked ahead of his partner almost eagerly down each hallway. His hands were clasped behind his back, his head was up and his vision wasn't blurry which he took as a good sign. The tea Pepper had given him an hour before had cleared the last remnant of sleep and stagnation from his mind. He could hear Rogers trying to walk quietly, and Stark chuckled as he continually failed. They reached the final door on the long hallway and Stark stopped to knock. From behind the door, both blood brothers could hear a muffled acknowledgement and the sound of many things crashing to the ground. Steve tried to supress his laughter but failed when Stark turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"What, my good Captain, is so funny?" Steve smiled and chuckled again, removing his hat before running his hand over his hair.

"He just reminds me of you Stark."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Not yet. When he starts joining you in drinking things that aren't meant for drinking however, I may need to stage an intervention." At that moment, the door opened and a shorter man with brown hair and eyes stood before them.

Bruce Banner simply nodded at them before beckoning them inside. They followed his small frame easily, both of them used to his urgency. As they walked a few steps farther to Banner's operating table, the conversation started.

"This is the fifth murdered girl we've seen in the past month. All five of them have been stabbed three times with a dagger and have been left with a strange black residual powder on their skin."

"Always business aren't you Bruce? Where have the pleasantries gone?" Stark asked. He faked a dramatic hand over his forehead. Bruce smiled and looked up from the corpse.

"How are you Steve?"

"I'm well, thank you Dr. Banner." Stark looked at both of them in mock outrage while Banner and Steve simply smirked.

"I am offended Bruce."

"And so you should be. Where the bodies were found don't seem to have any connection to each other. The Yard was hoping you could make something out of this, before the papers get word."

"What are we hoping to avoid?"

"Mass panic." Bruce put on a pair of glasses and looked up from the corpse again as he spoke the words. Stark knew full well what they were preventing but that didn't stop him from asking. Steve had been considering the doctors words with a small frown on his face. Bruce glanced at Stark quickly before continuing.

"They've left me some money for you. Inspector Fury said it was a bet that you would take the case. Will you be taking it?"

"What other facts do you have for me to work with?" Bruce and Stark considered each other while Bruce ran a hand over his chin.

"This girl here had a sister. Her sister was reported missing yesterday evening around seven. Coulson might have more information about them." Stark nodded.

"Do they have a name?"

"Hild. They live near Madison and Haig. They are a wealthy family, the house won't be hard to find." Stark smiled at his friend and walked over to him. He put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder making Bruce turn to face him.

"Thank you Bruce. Your work is unparalleled. And who knows, you might teach our Captain a thing or two about medicine." Bruce smiled slightly at him and turned his head down shyly, cleaning his glasses.

"Thanks." Steve cleared his throat and Stark jerked up, patting Bruce's shoulder twice before following his blood brother out of the room.

"Thank you Doctor. We will undoubtedly see you soon." Bruce had time to look up and see Stark winking at him before the door slammed shut.

The door had shut behind two of Bruce Banner's very few friends when the shadows behind him moved.

"Will he take it?" The feminine voice was surprising, but not unexpected.

"He already has. They are on their way to see Mrs. Hild now." Bruce knew she was hiding for a reason so he didn't bother turning to look at her. When he was greeted with silence however, he knew she was unconvinced; but not by what they had been previously saying. "Don't worry. Steve has fully recovered. He's fine. Stark is also as… healthy as ever. If healthy is what you can call him." A light chuckle could be heard and Bruce allowed himself a smile.

"Well. I have a carriage waiting." A few steps were taken towards the back door. "Thank you Bruce." The steps continued and the backdoor closed quietly.

"You're welcome Natasha."

Steve walked into the room above Never without a Shield with purpose. Stark stood in the center of the room with his violin in hand, his fingers plucking at the strings.

"Rogers?"

"Right. Not get ready, we have somewhere to be." Stark ignored him and went back to his violin.

"Rogers, I am on the brink of a monumental discovery. Look at this..."

"You do realize what your drinking is meant for eye surgery."

"If I play a chromatic scale there is no change, but if I switch to internal clusters, these grasshoppers jump in counter clockwise circles continuously." Rogers looked at the bugs in a tall glass jar with interest and confusion.

"How did you lure them in?"

"Excellent question." Stark smiled at him and tucked his violin behind his back. "Individually. I've been at it for six hours."

"So what happens if I do this?" Rogers lifted the jar off the table and dumped it out. The grasshoppers left with surprising speed and Stark blinked in an awakening manner. Rogers smiled as Stark sighed and through a coat at him. "Now, _get ready. _Remember to wear a jacket."

"Youwear a jacket." Stark replied; before following a chuckling Steve down the stairs and into a carriage.

While in the carriage, Stark and Rogers sat across from each other both staring out their respective windows. Stark became quickly uncomfortable with the silence and began chattering.

"Did you know that the opera house is featuring Don Vienna? I could easily procure some tickets if you were feeling cultural this evening." Rogers gave no reply.

"Perhaps not. Are you thinking about the corpse yesterday? Or about Bruce himself? Or maybe a special red head who has vanished without a trace for over three months; the longest streak she's had since she met _you._" Rogers still gave no reply, but Stark did not miss how his fist tightened slightly on the hem of his jacket.

"You Rogers, have the grand gift of silence. It makes you invaluable as a companion." Rogers finally smiled and looked at Stark.

"There is one thing you haven't asked me yet."

"Rogers there are many things I haven't asked you. For example, what color is the sky?"

"To answer your un-asked question, we received a calling card from Mrs. Hild."

"OR why you still have that waistcoat." Stark grabbed a small black waistcoat from off the seat beside Rogers quickly, ignoring his protest.

"That is my waistcoat."

"I thought we agreed that it was too small for you."

"I'd like it back."

"I thought we agreed."

"Give me my waistcoat!" A small, slightly pathetic game of tug of war broke out between the two men until Stark released his end in defeat. Once Rogers had hold of the waistcoat, he balled it up and promptly threw it out the window. The car ride continued with the two brothers smiling at each other.


End file.
